


#1

by foramomentonly



Series: Meet Ugly Drabbles and Fics [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: AU, Drabbles, M/M, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foramomentonly/pseuds/foramomentonly
Summary: Prompt: we were set up on a blind date but it went horribly, so now you message me every time you have a good date because you think your tips will help me in the future, you ass
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: Meet Ugly Drabbles and Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773934
Comments: 16
Kudos: 80





	#1

_Go on one date_ , Liz had said. 

_You’ll be fine,_ she’d said.

 _Max’s brother is smart and funny and, not for nothing, but I wouldn’t kick him out of bed_ , she’d said with a wink.

But Alex just hadn’t been ready. He was in pain and overstimulated from a day of battling over some stupid paperwork mistake at Veteran’s Services and just plain tired. He should have canceled. Instead, he’d been admittedly closed off, sullen and sarcastic--and not in a flirty way. And it hadn’t helped that his date, Michael, had fretted over him like a damn nanny, offering him water, different food, and asking if he was okay _at least_ seven times. But then something in him had just snapped and the asshole had _left the bar with someone else._

Alex is hurt and angry and fucking exhausted when he gets home from the official worst first date of his life, slamming his front door and collapsing on his couch in an exaggerated huff. And he does what one in this fragile emotional condition should never do: he angry texts. He pulls out his phone, scrolls until he finds Michael’s number, and texts him.

**A:** _If you’ve got any inside tips on how I can avoid getting dumped mid-bad date in the future, do let me in._

Alex grumbles through his nightly routine and is in bed staring at the ceiling when he hears his phone ping.

**M:** _Will do_

That’s how it starts.

He doesn’t expect to ever hear from Michael again, but a week later Alex is finishing up some work at home when his phone buzzes. He picks it up, hoping for a friendly reprieve from the monotony of paperwork.

**M:** _You could engage in flirty banter, not sarcasm. Stephanie did._

Alex is confused, then shocked, then offended. He abandons his work altogether and has a quiet, calming drink or three on his patio.

Two weeks later, Alex is enjoying a cozy night in. Halfway through his binge-watch of the newest Netflix series, his phone lights up in the dark.

**M:** _You could share personal details about your life/work/friends like Lisa did tonight._

Alex rolls his eyes, scoffing at his phone. It bounces off the couch cushion and onto the floor when he tosses it a little too vigorously in his anger. He leaves it there.

“Lisa’s bullshit,” he grumbles, and resumes his show. He misses a full episode fuming about Michael and Lisa and fucking first date decorum in his head.

Michael texts him three more times over the next two and a half weeks, and Alex is quietly enraged. He can’t stop re-reading them, muttering to himself under his breath, working himself into a frenzy, then cooling himself down again with a drink or stretches or jerking off in the shower trying not to think of Michael’s stupid curls and stupid pouty mouth.

It’s going on one in the morning, Alex lying awake in bed and willing sleep to save him from the boredom of another Saturday night in. Alone. His phone lights up on his nightstand, and he palms it, not really caring who or what it is, as long as he can engage with it for fifteen minutes.

**M:** _When all else failed--and it definitely did--you could have fucked me in the bathroom._

And Alex, tired of this game and tired of pretending he doesn’t deeply regret missing out on Michael Guerin, quickly responds.

**A:** _If I’d known it would shut you up, I absolutely would have dragged your needy ass into the bathroom and fucked you._

Michael replies immediately, quelling Alex’s fears of restraining orders taken out against him and facing Liz’s wrath.

**M:** _You’d have to gag me. I’m loud._

_**A:** A couple fingers in your mouth should do the trick._

_**M:** Fuck, don’t get me going._

_**A:** Is that not where this is headed?_

_**M:** I mean, fuck yeah, I hope so. But first I have to apologize._

_**A:** For?_

_**M:** For being an asshole. I was really just trying to get your attention. But I think I made things worse._

_**A:** You think?_

_**M:** Yeah. I’m sorry. I couldn’t find a good way to say I fucked up and I can’t stop thinking about you and I really want to try again. I talked to Liz a little and she suggested I might have been a bit much. Overwhelmed you._

Alex sighs.

_**A:** I’m sorry, too. I was an asshole. I had a shitty day and I should have just re-scheduled._

_**M:** Or angry fucked me in the bathroom. I REALLY would have liked that._

Alexgrins, bites his lip, and drags a hand down the length of his body, slipping it under the waistband of his sweats.

**A:** _Yeah? Tell me more about that._

This is how it truly starts.


End file.
